


A Veritable Bouquet

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Veritable Bouquet

"Dudley had another girl," Harry said, eyes scanning the letter from his cousin. "Named this one Lilac."

Severus snapped the book he was reading closed. He really shouldn't have treated _Caverns of the Peak District_ so poorly but he could always repair the spine if necessary.

"Lilac. Please tell me you are joking."

"Linnea Lilac." Harry shook his head and held out the letter. "See for yourself."

"Linnea Lilac. Linnea. Lilac." Severus handed the letter back to Harry in disgust. "Why didn't they just name her Hyacinth Heather or Zinnia Zahara?"

"I'm sure Violet and Daisy will be thrilled to have another little sister to play with."

Severus picked up his book again, imagining he was exploring a cool, subterranean cavern rather than pondering whether meeting these girls would give him hay fever. 

"What ever would they have done if they had had a son?"

"Named him Jonquil?" Harry shrugged. "It sounds like a boy's name. Jon-quil."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I suppose if you had married Miss Weasley, you would have named your children Lily and...James." 

"Did that hurt?"

"Marginally." Severus knew his face must look like he'd sucked on a lemon but Harry only laughed.

"I might have or I might have picked out some great Wizard names from history like Heliotrope or Ottaline."

"I'd be more inclined to believe you'd select Quidditch stars like Dragomir—"

"He's no star," Harry interrupted. 

Severus smirked. "I knew you'd know your Quidditch players, especially the men."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "You're just winding me up." 

"It is one of my favourite past times." Severus stood, _Caverns of the Peak District_ forgotten. "Perhaps I could show you another."

"Oh? What might that be?" Harry asked, all too innocently.

"Come with me into the bedroom and I'll give you an intimate demonstration."


End file.
